Ever After
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Es geht um gebrochene Herzen und gepeinigte Seelen. Lest am besten selbst ! DM/HP Slash ! **Shortstory**


Diese Story entsprang vor etwas längerer Zeit meiner Feder und ich glaube sie ist etwas traurig ! Hoffe ich jedenfalls, denn das sollte sie sein... Ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich sadistisch veranlagt ! :-) Nun ja, es geht um Harry und Draco, also ist es eine Slash-Fiction (ihr seid also gewarnt) !  
  
Disclaimer : Wie immer J.K.R. gehört die Welt (und die Personen um die es hier geht) und mir nichts (ich sitze mal wieder auf dem Sessel meines Bruders ! ;-) ) !  
  
Ever After  
  
** London - 28. Oktober 2005 - Gegenwart - Harrys POV**  
  
Ich sitze geistesabwesend in meinem kleinen Büro im Zauber-Ministerium. Acht Jahre ist meine Zeit in Hogwarts jetzt Vergangenheit und ich bin zu einem erfolgreichen Auroren geworden. Zusammen mit Hermine und Ron, habe ich seid Voldemorts entgültigem Fall vor drei Jahren nun schon sämtliche Todesser dingfest gemacht und sie Askaban und den Dementoren ausgeliefert. Doch das ist momentan nicht wirklich von Belang !  
  
Acht Jahre habe ich diesen Moment nun schon gefürchtet, seid drei Jahren träume ich nachts davon. Es sind immer wiederkehrende Alpträume. Alpträume die mir mehr und mehr die Lebenskraft raubten. Nun ist der Moment, den ich am meisten gefürchtet habe da.  
  
Immer wieder fliegen meine Augen über die Buchstaben, die sich zu Wörtern bilden. Über Wörter, die zu Sätzen werden und doch kann und will ich sie nicht wahrhaben. Mein Herz scheint in meiner Brust zersprungen zu sein, denn mittlerweile spüre ich es nicht mehr. Meine Seele ist schwer wie Blei. Kann sie noch schwerer werden ?  
  
Ich rolle das Pergament zittern zusammen und schließe einen Moment einfach nur die Augen. Dunkle Punkte flimmern unter meinen Augenlidern und als ich diese wieder öffne fühlen sich meine Augen seltsam trocken an. Ich habe schon seid langer Zeit keine Tränen mehr. Zitternd rolle ich das Pergament wieder auf, hoffe das sich der Inhalt geändert hat. Doch er ist unverändert.  
  
*Überbringungsprotokoll an das Ministerium für die Verurteilung von aufgefundenen Todessern  
  
Name : Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Alter : 25  
  
Geschlecht : männlich  
  
Hexe/Zauberer : Ja  
  
Magische Aktivitäten : Nutzung dunkler Magie  
  
Angeklagt wegen : Nutzung dunkler Magie, Teilnahme an Muggel-feindlichen Aktivitäten - jedoch keine Tötungen solcher nachweisbar  
  
Todesser Reihen : Äußere Reihen, Passives Mitglied  
  
Auf der Flucht seid : 22/Juni/2002  
  
Aufgespürt und Festgenommen : 26/Oktober/2005  
  
Anmerke : Da Mr. Draco L. Malfoy keinerlei schwerwiegende Fälle vorgeworfen werden können, wird er nach §12 verurteilt.  
  
Übergabetermin : 30/Oktober/2005  
  
Datum : 28/Oktober/2005  
  
Ministerium für die Auffindung von Todessern *  
  
Ich zittere immer noch und rolle das Pergament erneut zusammen. Lege es aber dieses mal auf meinem Schreibtisch und gehe zum Fenster, welches mir einen Blick über die Straßen von London gewährt. Teilweise Straßen der Muggel, teilweise Straßen der Zauberwelt. Ich wollte diese Räume nur wegen diesem Ausblick. Zwei Welten, so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Zwei Welten, die ich mit einem einzigem Blick einfangen kann.  
  
So verschieden wie diese Welten sind auch wir. Wir waren es schon immer, doch wie der Tag die Nacht brauchte, brauchte ich dich. Brauche dich mit den tiefsten Windungen meines Herzens immer noch, nur will es nicht wirklich wahr haben. Über drei Jahre ist es jetzt her, doch immer noch brennen sich deine Augen Nacht für Nacht in meine Seele. Mit jedem mal tiefer und ich habe das Gefühl es wird nie wieder heilen.  
  
** London - 25. Oktober 2002 - Dracos POV **  
  
Die Schatten tanzen langsam durch das mittlerweile finstere Zimmer. Da liegst du neben mir, das kurze dunkle Haar wirr und verstrubbelt wie immer. Deine Smaragd-grünen Augen entspannt geschlossen und friedlich schlafend. Ich würde mich gerne zu dir gesellen, doch sie lasen mich nicht ruhen. Die Worte tief in meiner Seele, ungesagt und schwerer wie Blei. Ich wollte sie sagen, sie mir vom Leibe schreien, doch ich konnte nicht. Wie so oft erreichten sie nicht meine Kehle, versanken wieder ungesagt in meinem Inneren und ich hasse mich dafür. Denn nun werde ich sie dir niemals sagen können.  
  
Dumpf schlägt die Turmuhr zwölf, begrüßt freudig den neuen Tag. Ich hasse ihn jetzt schon, so wie jeden neuen Tag der folgen wird, weil ich sie ohne dich verbringen werde. Der dunkle Lord ist gefallen, wir werden fliehen müssen. Wir alle und doch will ich es nicht. Ich bereue den Tag an dem ich geboren wurde, den Tag an dem ich einer von ihnen wurde. Nicht weil ich es wollte, sondern weil man es von mir verlangte. Von meinem ersten Atemzug an und niemals wiedersprach ich ihnen.  
  
Langsam löse ich mich aus deiner Umarmung, die mich warm und geborgen hielt, solange Zeit. Die meiste davon heimlich, so warst du doch mein verhasster Feind. Doch ich hasste dich nur, weil du stärker wie ich warst. Weil du all das bist und warst, was ich nie sein werde. Noch einmal sehe ich dich an, bevor ich meine Sachen zusammen raffe und mich geräuschlos davon schleiche. Ohne ein letztes Wort, ohne einen letzten Blick. Es ist besser so, denn es würde es nur noch schwerer machen. Ich werde dich einfach verlassen, dich fallen lassen und hoffen das du mich dafür hassen wirst. Denn ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir leidest. Das wollte ich niemals wirklich...  
  
** London - 30. Oktober 2005 - Harrys POV **  
  
Wenige Schritte sind es nur, doch trotzdem kann ich sie nicht gehen. Schwer liegt die eiserne Tür vor mir. Trennt mich von dir, doch ich kann sie nicht überschreiten. Ich starte einen weiteren Versuch und schlage nach wenigen Versuchen kapitulierend gegen das morsche Holz. Ich kann es nicht...  
  
Jemand umfasst sachte meine Schultern und zieht mich zurück. "Wir gehen zusammen rein !", wispert Ron mitleidig. Ich konnte es damals weder vor ihm, noch vor Hermine verheimlichen. Sie kennen mich zu gut und meine Tränen, waren sie auch schon längst getrocknet, blieben nicht unbemerkt. Ich nicke schwach und er öffnet langsam die Tür um mich mit sich hinein zu ziehen.  
  
Der Raum ist groß, ich kenne ihn aus so vielen Verhandlungen. Hermine steht vor deinem Stuhl und sieht mich mitleidig an. Ich versuche schwach zu lächeln, doch es misslingt mir. Sie lächelt kläglich zurück und während ich mich neben Ron auf einem der Stühle niederlasse, fährt sie die Verhandlung fort. Ich bin froh das sie mir diese Last abnimmt, denn ich könnte es nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln will ich dich ansehen, doch ich wage es nicht. Mein Herz ist gespalten genug und ich fürchte es wird brechen wenn ich dich noch einmal ansehen muss. Dennoch spüre ich deine durchbohrenden grauen Augen, wie sie sich in meine Seele bohren. Immer und immer wieder hinterlassen sie Wunden, die niemals wieder heilen werden.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy ! Ich sage es ihnen zum letzten male ! Wir können ihnen nichts schwerwiegendes vorwerfen, doch waren sie eindeutig ein Todesser. Wenn auch ein eher Passiver. Für solche Fälle setzt sich der § 12 für sie ein. Wenn sie uns sagen was sie wissen und Informationen über ihre Verbündeten geben, wird ihre Strafe milde ausfallen. Wir werden sie auf freien Fuß setzten, jedoch ständig beobachten. Wenn sie nicht kooperativ sind, werden wir sie Askaban übergeben.", Hermines Worte hallen durch den Raum. Sag es, kooperiere mit uns und wir werden einen Weg finden ! Du und ich, der Tag und die Nacht !  
  
Ich ringe mich durch, ich sehe dich an. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, dein Blick wird weich, wenn er nach außen hin auch weiterhin kühl wirkt. Meine Augen flehen dich an, doch du bleibst unberührt. Unnahbar, so wie du es immer warst. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht und du formst drei Worte, die wir niemals gewagt hatten zu sagen. Meine Augen beginnen zu flimmern und ich versuche es zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte diese Worte hören, doch nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht so. Sag es, sag es einfach...  
  
Du löst deinen Blick von mir, siehst nun Hermine an und auch in ihren Augen liegt etwas, was man Mitleid nennen könnte. Ich schlucke schwer als du leicht den Mund öffnest und durch atmest. "Ich habe die Wahl zischen dem Verrat, was mir den Tod bringen wird und zwischen Askaban, was mir den Todbringen wird ! Was für eine Wahl !", deine Stimme ist voller Spott aber auch Verzweiflung. Ich senke den Kopf, ich wusste von Anfang an was du wählen würdest. Ron tätschelt beruhigend meine Schulter.  
  
"Sie wählen also Askaban ?", haucht Hermine atemlos. Du siehst lächelnd zu Boden während du kaum merklich nickst. Meine Seele schreit, keiner deiner Blicke war so schmerzhaft wie die Gewissheit dich ein zweites mal in meinem Leben zu verlieren. Schon das erste mal hat mich gezeichnet. Ohne ein Wort, ohne einen weiteren Blick bist du aus meinem Leben verschwunden und nun, wo die Wunden zu heilen beginnen, tauchst du wieder auf um sie erneut blutig zu reißen.  
  
** London - 30. Oktober 2005 - Dracos POV**  
  
Das einzig gute an meiner Festnahme ist dich wieder zu sehen. Das einzige was mich überhaupt noch am Leben hält. Du betrittst zusammen mit Weasley der Raum und er berührt dich so vertraut wie einst ich es tat. Obwohl seine Berührungen nur von Freundschaft zeugen, will ich ihn dafür töten. Während Granger eindringlich auf mich einspricht siehst du zu Boden, meidest meinen Blick. Wie durch eine undurchdringliche Wand höre ich zum abermallstem male Grangers Frage.  
  
Ich sehe dich an, endlich erwiderst du meinen Blick. Deine Augen flehen mich an, versprechen mir das alles gut werden wird, doch das wird es nicht. Dazu ist es zu spät. Ich würde sie alle verraten, nur für dich. Doch ich kann es nicht, es würde nichts bringen. Stattdessen sage ich sie, die Worte die mir die Seele in kleine Stücke brachen. Vielleicht ist es meine letzte Chance, das zu tun. Deine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und du senkst betrübt den Kopf. Ich würde es nicht zugeben, doch es ist schlimmer wie jede Strafe der Welt.  
  
Ich sehe Granger an, beantworte ihre dumme Frage. Natürlich wähle ich so wie man es von mir verlangen würde. Wie könnte ich auch anders und wieder hasse ich mich dafür. Einen Moment glaube ich daran, dass vielleicht alles gut werden würde. Doch schnell verdränge ich den Gedanken daran. Sie verlangen es von mir ! manche würden es falschen Stolz nennen, doch ich nenne es Schwäche. Deine Schultern zucken, als sie mein Urteil verkünden und deinen Schmerz zu sehen, ist schlimmer wie mein eigener, den ich so intensiv spüre.  
  
** London - 30. Oktober 2005 - Harrys POV **  
  
Stunden ist es jetzt her, seid ich die unglaublichen Worte haben hören müssen. Obwohl ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte. Zitternd halte ich den schmalen eisernen Schlüssel in der Hand. Wende ihn langsam um ihn von allen Seiten zu betrachten. "Verabschiede dich von ihm oder du wirst es ewig bereuen !", hatte Hermine gesagt als sie ihn mir vor knapp einer Stunde zugeschoben hatte. Doch ich stehe immer noch zögernd vor deiner Zelle, während unsere Zeit verrinnt.  
  
Schließlich überwinde ich mich, stecke den Schlüssel zitternd ins Schloss und drehe ihn herum bis das erlösende klacken ertönt. Immer noch zögernd schiebe ich die letzte Grenze zwischen uns davon.  
  
Du sitzt auf deiner schmalen eisernen Pritsche und siehst mich nicht einmal an als ich den Raum betrete. Trotzdem lächelst du. "Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr !", wisperst du leise.  
  
"Ich bin nicht wie du Draco !", gebe ich zurück und es klingt verletzter als es eigentlich sollte.  
  
Du hebst den Blick, siehst mich durchdringend an. "Das warst du nie !", sagst du matt und klopfst auf den freien Platz neben dich. Zögernd sehe ich dich an, entschieße mich dann aber dazu deiner Forderung nachzugehen.  
  
"Warum tust du das ?", meine Stimme klingt brüchig und meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Ich hasse es der Schwächling zu sein, den deine Nähe immer wieder aus mir macht.  
  
Deine Lippen streifen sanft meine Wange um an meinen Lippen zu halten und deine Berührungen hinterlassen ein angenehmes Kribbeln in mir. Du lächelst sanft gegen meine leicht geöffneten Lippen und streichelt mir über den Rücken, als du mich an dich ziehst. "Warum tue ich was ?", wisperst du gegen meine Lippen. "Das weißt du genau !", keuche ich gequält zurück und schiebe dich unsanft von mir.  
  
"Ich habe keine Wahl ! Wenn ich sie verrate werden sie mich töten !", sagst du leise und siehst mich gekränkt an. Sanft streiche ich über deinen Arm und dein Blick erhellt sich wieder etwas. "Askaban wird dich zerbrechen, ist der Tod da nicht die bessere Wahl ?", zische ich wütend zurück. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde zulassen das sie dich einfach so töten ?  
  
"Schon möglich, aber es wäre die ehrenvollere Wahl !", gibst du spitz zurück. Wieder füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen und ich beuge mich ein letztes mal über dich um dich zu küssen. Ein letztes mal versinke ich in deinen grauen Augen, bevor ich aufstehe und zurück zur Tür gehe.  
  
Dein verwunderter Blick folgt mir. "Dann sterbe in Ehre, als Wrack, Draco Malfoy !", sage ich matt und wische mir rau übers Gesicht. Du lächelst mich müde an und deine Augen blicken ins leere. "Ich bin schon längst in Askaban Harry ! In meinem eigenen Askaban ! Schon seid Jahren !"  
  
Ich sehe dich an. Ein letztes mal und irgendwie verstehe ich, wenn auch nicht alles. Ich nicke schwach. "Ich bin auch schon seid langem in meinem eigenen Askaban gefangen Draco !", sage ich schwach und sehe zu Boden. Du lachst leise auf und ich werfe die Tür hinter mir zu, ohne dich noch einmal anzusehen, ohne Abschied, ohne ein letztes Wort. "Gehe nach Askaban, doch du nimmst mein Herz und meine Seele mit !", sage ich leise während ich zurück zu den anderen gehe. In wenigen Stunden werden sie dich hohlen und dich ein weiteres mal zu verlieren, werden meine verletzte Seele und mein gebrochenes Herz nicht überleben. Du hast die Wahl, doch ich werde meinem Askaban, ohne dich, niemals entkommen...  
  
** Ich bitte flehend um Reviews ! ;-) 


End file.
